1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck cap lifting devices and more particularly pertains to a new truck cap lifting device for selectively lifting and lowering pick-up truck cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck cap lifting devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is more stable and previous designs while also allowing varying sizes of truck caps.